


Pick up lines dilemma

by SaSatan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, M/M, Wisdo tooth are the worst, daughter only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their daughter needs to be operated and her parents are too nervous for their own good. </p>
<p>A granny has her fun, tho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick up lines dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> I had too much fun writing that.

Their daughter was about to get her wisdom tooth pulled out. She's just five years old and nervous.

Which made Derek and Stiles nervous. Seeing their daughter so lifeless thanks to the general anaesthetic, is making the parents worry half to death.

There was only one way to handle this much stress.  
Terrible pick up lines. Derek will hate it, but it helps Stiles, so his better half needs to suffer.

"Hey Derek, do you believe in love at first sight, or should I come again?"

His grin wide and bright. Derek groaned.

"We are married over five years now, Stiles."

Stiles just scoffed.

"Is that a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see myself in your pants!"

He even pointed at Derek crotch.

"Stop it. Now it's not the time, idiot."

"I'll treat you like my homework, slam you on the table and do you all night long!", Stiles even dared to wiggle his eyebrows.

Derek put his head in his hands.

"I might not go down in history, but I will go down in you."

Derek glared at his husband, which he may or may not regret.

"I'm no weatherman, but you can expect a few inches tonight."

"You will get a damn, Stiles, if you continue."

"Aww don't be like that, or I will punch you. With my lips."

"I hate you so much."

"My love for you is like a fart. Everything about it is powered by my heart."

"Oh dear lord, shut up."

"Can I have directions?"

Derek looked around.

"Where the hell do you want to go?"

"To your heart."

"Stiles, I swear I will hurt you."

"Come live in my heart, no need to pay rent."

"Stop it.", his ears are already burning, the nurses and other patient are already giggling and looking at them.  
Stiles just grins like mad.

"Are you gonna kiss me or do I have to lie to my diary?"

"You are already doing it for years, you idiot.", Derek felt like he won something as Stiles pouted.

"Hey, Derek, are you a dog? Because I feel like throwing my bone at you."

"Stiles. I will kill you." 

"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep, because reality is finally better than your dreams.", an old lady next to them made an aw sound, said that her husband used to say that a lot.

Stiles started to smile like it's Christmas morning.

"I have one more!"

Derek groaned again, the old lady laughing.

"I lost my teddy bear, can I sleep with you tonight?"

The old lady gave Derek a nudge, which made him sigh.

"I thought I was already your teddy bear?"

Stiles started to laugh way too loud, Derek buried his head between his hands again, a nurse telling them at the same time that their daughter is ready to go.

Stiles is going to pay for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
